<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon Sugar by silkcherryblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222276">Watermelon Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkcherryblossom/pseuds/silkcherryblossom'>silkcherryblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coran in a mankini..., Day At The Beach, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), inspiredbysong, kallura, pidgance, plance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkcherryblossom/pseuds/silkcherryblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge knew that she would never be able to resist Lance’s tanned body made by the Gods,  and as they lie down on the towels basking in the sun as it shines down on Varadero beach, her patience is really put to the test with the piece of fruit that keeps dripping it’s juices down his mouth and fingers. God, is it getting hot out here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is obviously inspired by the one and only Harry Styles song ‘Watermelon Sugar’ ;).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't think Varadero beach has ever looked finer. The waves crashing down on the golden sand, the sun shining magnificently on the clear ocean. They're lucky that not many people had turned up today. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then. Lance, have you got the towels?", he hears Allura coming up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Allura. What kind of Spanish man would I be if I didn't remember the essentials for a day at the beach", he replies with an air of playful cockiness. He retrieves her pink towel from his bag and throws it to her. </p><p> </p><p>She catches it gracefully and places her belongings on it. She turns around and gives him a disbelieving look. "I don't think we need to remind you of your trouble remembering half of the stuff you were supposed to bring yesterday when we actually meant to go to the beach." </p><p> </p><p>"No- uh. I guess not.", he rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly. </p><p> </p><p>"I have the umbrella!", yells Katie's voice from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>She bounds towards them with ease, compared to the trouble Keith is having who can’t seem to walk with the sand in his shoes. Hunk seems to be at ease as well, probably considering how much time he spent in Hawaii in the last month with his family. She sticks the beach umbrella in the sand just a few inches shy of Lance's hands while he placed both their towels down. </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! Watch it Katie, you could've tore one of my fingers off". He flung his hands towards himself, turning to give her a stern look. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. I'm sorry Lance. We wouldn't want to tear your useless fingers off, would we? You'd lose so much more at Killbot Phantasm and we wouldn't want that happening", she taunts him menacingly. </p><p> </p><p>His mouth falls open and he places his hand on his heart, mocking offence. "Miss Holt. Why do such words of menace spout themselves from your mouth." He takes his hand off his heart, smirks deviously and tugs her in by the waist suddenly, causing her to yelp. His fingers glide lightly over her back as he leans down and whispers in her ear. "And actually, I think you'd miss these fingers. They sure aren't useless for nothing if they get you to scream for me hermosa". </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks flush an unhealthy shade of red. She splutters uncontrollably and wiggles herself out of his grasp. He just chuckles at her embarrassment. He picks her up off the sand and spins her around. </p><p> </p><p>"They are just so sweet together aren't they?", Allura asks as she opens her umbrella, as Keith places the heavy cooler down on the towel.</p><p> </p><p>"They're okay", he replies standing upright next to her. He places his right hand on her waist. "Not as good a couple as us though".</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, Keith honey. You can be so sweet when you want to". Keith smiles and his cheeks blossom pink, but he'd blame it on the sun.</p><p> </p><p>— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —</p><p> </p><p>It isn't long before the gang is stripped down to their swimwear and are swimming in the ocean. Katie floats on top the water watching the blue sky and letting herself bask in the suns warmth. She hears the rest of them splashing each other and bantering. She smiles to herself, thinking about how nice this memory will look in the future. Going to Varadero beach was a good call on Lance's part. She rolls herself back to standing up in the water, her feet barely grazing the ground. She's just about to join in with the fun when Lance speaks up abruptly, still breathless from laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to go back up to the towels", he says strolling back up towards the dry sand patting his stomach. "I haven't had anything to eat today". </p><p> </p><p>Katie now feeling hungry herself felt like joining him too, though she didn't know whether it was food she was hungry for or if it was the tanned abs that were dripping water and were glowing in the sun, taunting her. </p><p> </p><p>"Actually I think I'll come too, I didn't have a large breakfast to be honest", she explained swimming out of the water and jogging to catch up with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Well they're going to be gone for a long time", Keith said pulling a weird face in their direction. </p><p> </p><p>"Why's that Keith", Allura asked genuinely confused.</p><p>"Nothing Allura, don't mind him and what he says", Hunk splashes Keith in the face, and Keith recovers by splashing him back with a grin. Allura floats there still a bit confuddled but just decides to ask Keith later. </p><p> </p><p>— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —</p><p> </p><p>Lance rummages around in the bag they had stored the food in. His motions become frantic when he can’t find what he’s looking for. Katie watches him rustle the food for another second before placing her hands on his wrists, not wanting him to squish all of it with his rushed and hard movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Lance, what are you looking for?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking for the peanut butter cookies I brought for you”. His eyes glance back to the bag and he sighs before sitting down on his blue towel next to Katie’s green one. “I swear I brought them. They were homemade too. You wouldn’t mind eating a fruit or two would you? I know you don’t love it or anything but it’s all I have with me”. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles at him. He made her favourite cookies for her? That was the sweetest thing ever. “Yeah sure, I’ll have some fruit.” </p><p> </p><p>He grins back at her, glad to have at least not made her mad. He picks up a container filled with watermelon and opens it up. “You can pick any fruit I have in the bag.”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t pick any fruit though, she doesn’t even go near the bag. What she does do though is she watches him take a bite out of the middle of the watermelon, staring at the way the juice dribbles down the corners of his mouth. <em>Why do I have to get turned on by him eating a watermelon?  </em> God it’s so hot though to see it trickle down his fingers as he holds it. Suddenly her body temperature if very hot, and it is definitely not because of the sun. She decides she can have some fun with this, they didn’t have to go back to the group just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Lance goes to take another bite of the watermelon, leaning to to the right side of the slice. What he doesn’t expect to see is Katie leaning over and taking a bite out of the left side. She moans obscenely as she lifts her wet mouth from the fruit and leans over to him, whispering in his ear. “You know, I have always loved watermelon.” </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t really know what his face looks like right now but it must be a sight to see because she chuckles lowly at it. His bitten chunk of watermelon stays in his mouth and he doesn’t even notice the bit of juice spill out of his mouth until she leans over and catches it with her index finger before popping it into her mouth, sucking it for longer than necessary. His dick twitches at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes stay locked on each other’s the whole time, except for when they dare to sneak a glance to their wet lips, hers especially staring when he starts to chew and swallow the bite of watermelon he had took. Katie climbs over onto him, getting more bold with her actions, sticking her knee in between his legs as he spreads them willing. His breath catches as he feels it press against the slight boner he was now sporting. </p><p> </p><p>“But I think you know even if I never did like fruit”, she murmurs softly and seductively in his ear making his blood go straight down between his legs. “That bananas have always been my favourite”. </p><p> </p><p>A moan leaves his throat as she places her very warm hand on his now very obvious boner. She   palms him through the fabric and smirks at the way he visibly shudders, groaning at the sensation. She’s glad she decided to place the umbrella so close to their towels so that barely anyone can see them with the shade and with the angle. She picks up the watermelon from his hand with the other and dribbles it on his neck. Placing the watermelon back into the container she leans down and starts gliding her wet appendage all over his neck occasionally nipping him and feeling him twitch through his trunks. She starts moaning against his neck again, knowing that he loves it when she sounds her arousal for him. </p><p> </p><p>That seems to make him reach his limits because his wet hands grip her waist and flips the both of them on to her towel. Her head hits the towel and her legs are somehow now spread around his hips. His eyes scream lust at her and she can feel her core throbbing. He sits back on his heels and grabs the watermelon slice from the container again and holds it in front of her lips. “Bite”. </p><p> </p><p>She tilts her head up ever so slightly and bites the watermelon making it drip down her mouth at the funny angle and down her neck. His thumbs run slow circles into her thighs as she chews the watermelon and sits up a little more to swallow it properly. When he notices she’s finished chewing he flashes her a slight smirk before going down and ravaging her wet neck. She whimpers uncontrollably when he bites all of her sweet spots. <em> God I’d such a bottom.</em></p><p>“Lance-“, she whispers breathily into the hot atmosphere around her. She tries to be as quiet as she can because there are still people around them and if they can’t see them then they probably can hear them. She can feel him grin smugly into her neck before he brings his mouth next to her ear and lifts his index finger to sit on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me adore you, mi amor”, he breathes hotly into her ear. He kisses his way to her mouth, starting from under her ear to her jaw to her cheek before he finally captures her wet lips.</p><p> </p><p>The kisses are what only can be described as sloppy to the watching eye but only passion is felt. Her legs wrap around his waist and her arms wrap themselves around his head as his arms drift tantalisingly up and down the sides of her body, occasionally stopping to rub her skin. </p><p> </p><p>The lips slant together over and over again, the watermelon juice sticky but somewhat satisfying. She gives up on trying to be more quiet and moans into the kiss and he can’t help but groan into the kiss either. The sun suddenly just hitting his back as he delves farther into her wet cavern. Her hands delve into his hair and catch it tightly. Although he loves the feeling of her hands in his hair, he loves dominating her more so he grasps her wrists in his hands and plant them down on either side of her face. The tongues slide around each other a little harder and it makes them both shudder and let out moans. </p><p> </p><p>His hands leave her wrists to go back to drifting up and down her body in her bikini but she knows better than to move them. He brings himself a bit farther up her body to reach her face easier and his bulge meets the throbbing core beneath him. She gasps and her hands grip his back and shoulder blades, giving up on staying obedient for him. </p><p> </p><p>He obviously doesn’t care either as he grunts looking down at her and getting aroused by her long hair fanned out around her face and her swollen lips and rolls his hips into hers again, relishing in the sensation they had done many times before but it never seemed to get old for them. She whimpers louder than she had before and he has to plaster his lips on hers again to quell the sounds though he can’t do much more than voice his, breaking the kiss to pant for air every so often. </p><p> </p><p>“Lance! Katie!”, Allura’s voice rings in the air, foggy but still heard. They both stop in their tracks. Lance rolls slowly off her careful not to aggravate the full hardness between his legs and she tries not to move to much as she sits up. Allura has a volleyball in her hands and is looking at them about a 100 feet away from them, hand propped over her eyes. “How long does it take to eat a bit of food and drink some water, hurry up!”.</p><p> </p><p>Hunks snickers at Katie and Lance behind Allura and he nudges Keith in the side. “I don’t think they’re eating food, I think they’re eating each other.” </p><p> </p><p>They both start snickering at the comment. Allura turns around and gives them a questioning look and they both shut up immediately setting up the volleyball net. </p><p> </p><p>— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — </p><p> </p><p>Lance winces as he tries to stand up straight, the erection in his swim bottoms very uncomfortable. “Katie darling, how am I supposed to play volleyball like this.”</p><p> </p><p>She stands up and tries to hide her blush from his pet name for her and also tries to ignore the uncomfortable wetness on her bikini bottoms and the way her legs feel a little like jelly. She smirks at him over her shoulder and shrugs innocently. “I don’t know, but I would definitely not recommend thinking of me naked and wrecking me from behind”. </p><p> </p><p>She scutters off after that and he’s left there watching her ass as she runs away. He smiles at her comment but he can’t help but think about it now groaning at the thought. <em>Think about gross thoughts, think about gross thoughts.</em></p><p> </p><p>His mind immediately wanders to Coran in a mankini and he’s sure as hell that that does the trick. He stands up properly now his boner definitely not as bad before and fixes his trunks strings to be a bit looser. He starts strolling towards the rest of them. He’d definitely have to punish Katie later for her behaviour. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles to himself. He can’t wait for what’s in store. Life is good at Varadero Beach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listening to this sexual song I was getting such smutty vibes and I had to do a piece with my two favourite people. This is also my first smutty fic so be nice. There is also another hint to a Harry styles song in this (ahem* Adore you). I swear I’m not a Harry Styles fanatic but these two songs are so good I was getting such good vibes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>